White Rain
by Openminded15
Summary: Something was terribly wrong with the Seireitei- with everyone. A mysterious white rain shrouds over the Seireitei and blankets everyone and everything. They all began going insane. For once, the monster within Ichigo Kurosaki kept him sane. Unlike everyone else. Now it's up to him to figure out what's going on, and put a stop to it. (I'm working with Scrletfyre on this one!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!**

* * *

Key guide:** hollow voice,** _zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', (author notes/translations)

Chapter 1: Let It Rain

* * *

It had been dark for a few hours now as the sky was dark almost pitch shinigamis (soul reapers)walk along a path, on their way to their division barracks. They talked and laughed together. They're just coming back from a long and troublesome mission in the World of the Living. Two Hollows were making a scene in a small town a few miles away from Tokyo.

"Hey, how's the arm?" Okada asked. The Shinigami to the right of him had injured his arm chasing down one of the hollows. It had suddenly stopped and attacked him with its retracted claws before he managed to kill it.

Okada normally doesn't like to be around people much but, Daisuke Aoki wasn't bad company. He met him in the Soul Reaper Academy as they'd spar a lot with each other back then. Once they both graduated they were both put in the same division. Squad Twelve. Okada likes Aoki to join him on missions.

"It helps keep me calm." he often tells people when they ask why only Aoki.

"It's fine now, just a little SORE." Aoki answered, flexing his bicep, where a scratch remains. A little blood still seeps through the wound but not much.

"If it acts or gets any worse up you should go to Squad Four to get it looked at." Okada stated as the sky began to look bleak. "We better get back to our barracks fast. It looks like it might down pour at any moment." Okada suggested.

"A little rain never hurt anyone. We'll be fine." replied Aoki. "You act like you might melt because of the rain." he teased his friend. They both jumped and threw their heads back as the sky seemed to explode suddenly as the sound of thunder echoed around them. For a brief instant Okada thought a mid-air collision had occurred over the Seireitei. But what he saw was a SEARING bright flash of lightning that branched out like a giant tree. It ripped down through a canyon of dark clouds. The roar faded as it left his ears ringing.

"Shit!" Aoki blurted out.

The rain came down almost in buckets. It seemed like a shroud over the street lights, blocking out all but the faintest yellow glow. A moment after the lights dimmed out the shower had hit Okada. Big rain drops pelted his face and shoulders. They made his skin tingle. They seemed to sink in to his very skin. The rain seemed very warm to him which was unusual. He suddenly felt a strange, wild rush of excitement flow throughout his body.

"Holy shit." Aoki stated. Both Okada and Aoki stared at each other through the faint jaundiced light. A white shower and mist had now drifted around them. The condensation was probably caused by the hot rain sluicing through the cooler November air. Aoki had looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of white paint over his head. Only his eyes were visible, except they were now yellow in color. His lips curled were curled back exposing sharp teeth. Okada popped the snap of his daze as he snatched out his zanpakuto from its sheath as Aoki lunged at him, snarling. Aoki's fingers clutched tightly around Okada's neck. His thumbs dug hard into Okada's throat. Okada rammed the cold blade of his zanpakuto into Aoki's belly and jerked out of his hold fast. Aoki staggered backwards, folding at the waist.

Okada backed up a few feet, giving himself a small running start as he punted Aoki's face. He hoped that he might send the head soaring like a football. In spite of his power and follow-through however, all he managed to do was to slam Aoki back against the ground. As Okada's right leg reached the height of its kick, his left foot slipped on the wet grass. He flapped his arms and flopped on his back beside Aoki. Jarred by the fall, he lay motionless for a while. The rain felt good. This was like sprawling out in his bathtub with the shower on, but this was better. He slipped his zapankuto back in its protected sheath then spread out his arms and legs. Moaning, he squirmed with pleasure.

As his head turned, he saw Aoki's body close beside him.

'Wow', he thought. 'Sure wasted that son-of-a-bitch!' He laughed suddenly feeling the rain in his mouth. He opened up wide and stretched out his tongue. The rain felt thicker than water. It tasted kind of little like blood, maybe just a little bit. A mild coppery taste. It made him long to fill his mouth with the real thing. Okada rolled over as pushed himself up and began to crawl. He stretched out with his belly down. His elbows were against the soft, wet grass. He grabbed Aoki by the ears. He lifted the man's head towards his mouth. He clamped his mouth to the hollow wound that he had caused and began to suck on the man's rich blood moaning out loud.


	2. Dreadful Feelings

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: **bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice_, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter two: dreadful feelings

It had been weeks since Ichigo Kurosaki had regained his powers as a substitute soul reaper and gained even new abilities thanks to his full bringer.

'There has been a lot of hollows around lately. I haven't seen any other shinigami since the day Rukia have me back my powers. But then again I haven't heard their voices either.' Ichigo thought to himself. Of course Ichigo was referring to the voice of his zanpakuto and inner hollow. 'I would never picture myself missing hearing them. But then again something feels different.' Ichigo sighed to himself as he pulled out the soul badge that he always carried with him. 'Also there has been a lot of spirits hanging around. Every time I perform a KONSO (soul burial) to send them to the Soul Society, nothing happens.' Ichigo thought to himself as he decided to see Kisuke Uharara to find out if the former captain of squad twelve knew something. Ichigo couldn't help but to feel concerned. Hell he has saved the Soul Society more times than he can count. He was worried for the friends that he had made within the Soul Society. Ichigo could see Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumjiya outside sweeping. Well Ururu was sweeping while Jinta was holding his broom like a baseball bat.

"Come on Jinta the boss is going to be upset if we don't finish." Ururu whined.

"Oh go bug off Ururu!" shouted Jinta as he swung the broom at Ururu's head. Thankfully Ichigo was there to stop it.

"Jinta why can't you ever just be nice to her?" asked Ichigo in a low growl. Ichigo yanked the broom out of Jinta's hands quickly before the kid had a chance to react.

"If you're looking for Kisuke, he's out." Jinta grumbled, folding his arms in a pouting-fashion.

"When is he gonna be back?" Ichigo asked.

"He said he was going to the Soul Society to deliver something. He left hours ago though. He should have been back now." Ururu replied. That's what worried Ichigo the most. Kisuke usually would make stops in the Soul Society but, he would never stay long. Something was definitely wrong. He had to get to the Soul Society and figure out what's happening. He thanked the two children and turned away to find Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo knew that she would help take him to the Soul Society and help him figure out what the hell is going on. He took his soul badge out and looked at it. Before he could even consider going to the Soul Society, Ichigo had to make some sort of connection with his zanpakuto.

He walked back to his house and went to his bedroom. Ichigo locked his door tight making sure none of his sisters and/or his father could come in and disturb him. He switched into his shinigami form as he took out his thick, body-length zanpakuto. Climbing on his bed, he folded his legs indian style as he sat on his bed. He placed the large sword across his lap. Ichigo relaxed his entire body closing his eyes until it felt almost limp and lifeless. He tried to focus, trying to contact Zangetsu. He could feel himself fade away into his mindscape. When Ichigo opened his eyes again he found himself within his mindscape as it looked like large buildings and a never ending sky. He appeared on the side of a skyscraper, alone. Which felt strange to him as usually Zangetsu and/or even his hollow half was there to greet him.

'It seems as if nothing has changed.' Ichigo thought to himself as he went off searching for Zangetsu.

"**Ichigo. . . It's been a while**." stated a familiar voice. Ichigo turned around suddenly as behind him was his inner hollow. His black smirk crossed his face from ear to ear. Ichigo never really liked to talk to his inner hollow but, this time he seemed almost glad to hear his voice. Ichigo's hollow rested his white zanpakuto blade across his shoulders staring at Ichigo. He doesn't seem as hostile as he usually was which seemed very strange. The whitened version of Ichigo stood parallel across the windowpane across from Ichigo. His bright yellow eyes seemed to rip through Ichigo's soul. Ichigo could tell that his hollow knew something that he didn't.

There's something strange going on lately. Do you know what's been happening?" Ichigo asked politely.

"**I have no idea what you're talking about King**," he replied. His wide grin was if saying other wise. Ichigo was now determined to figure out what his inner hollow was trying to keep from him.

"There has to be a reason why you're smiling? What's going on?"

"**I don't know. . . Maybe you should go check it out**?" Ichigo began to grow a little bit impatient. There had to be a reason he wouldn't just say what's going on.

'With Urahara gone, it's hard to tell what any of this means.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'But, what if it's a trap? There would have to be some reason why he wants me to go see for myself. I have to find Rukia. She'll help me figure this out.'

"**Awe, leaving so soon? You just got here**."

"Well if you're not helping me with anything then why should I stay? Unless you want to try to fight me again like you usually do." The look of sadness crossed his hollow's face.

"**Well go then. See if I care**!" snapped his hollow. Ichigo could tell from the sound of his voice that he didn't want Ichigo to leave him. Ichigo sighed to himself softly.

"Shiro... where's Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo. The hollow looked at him shocked.

"**What did you just call me**?"

"Shiro... why?"

"**It's just that you never called me anything beyond hollow. Why the change?"**

"I have done a lot of thinking since I had lost my powers. I was thinking that if I ever got my powers back that I would give you a name. The official name that I gave you is Shirosaki Ogichi. Given in context it means white Kurosaki Ichigo because you are me only the opposite. But I will call you Shiro for short." replied Ichigo. "I have to call you something beyond hollow. Everyone deserves a name even you." It seemed as if Ichigo's words have touched his hollow as he began to cry tears of blood.

"**I haven't seen Zangetsu since I rematerialized. I can feel his presence as I know he's here. Possibly he will show himself to you when he's ready**." Shiro replied. The tears didn't seem to want to stop.

"Shiro, I know that you're lonely as I had gotten that feeling from both you and Zangetsu the last time you merged in order to test if I should learn the final GETSUGA TENSHO. But, I can't stay here all the time. But perhaps hopefully we can work together instead of fighting each other. We can reach some kind of common ground." Ichigo replied as he began to turn to leave.

"**King... wait**!" Shiro shouted out. Ichigo froze in his tracks turning towards "**Everything you have been against up to now is going to seem like a cake walk compared to what's going on in the Soul Society." **Shiro stated.

"Thanks for the warning Shiro." Ichigo replied leaving his mindscape. Shiro sat on the building smiling softly to himself.

**'I finally have a name of my own. I can sense that Ichigo has gotten stronger since we last fought. I just hope that he's ready for what awaits him inside the Soul Society**.' Shiro thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Soul Society, the rain had caught Yasu Wakana while she backed away from the tailgate of her wagon with two sacks of groceries clutched to her chest. She nearly dropped them when the thunder crashed. She did manage to drop them when the warm rain fell on her.

"Oh dear," she muttered. She bent over the split bags thinking she ought to pick them up. She was surprised to notice how bright the night suddenly seemed. It felt as if the street lights weren't even necessary. But the two sacks and exposed groceries grew pale white as she gazed at them. They seemed to be turning white. Steam swirled around them. "Isn't this peculiar." she said. Even more peculiar was the way she suddenly felt. Normally, Yasu would've been rushing for the house to get away from such a downpour. But, she found herself enjoying it so much that she couldn't bring herself to move. She stayed as she was, bent over letting the rain mat down her hair. Running down her face and neck, soak through the back of her shinigami uniform. It made her feel... a bit strange. Hot and strange and full of a restless urge that she couldn't quite focus on. She ached to do something. But what?

"Yasu?" asked a voice. The rain was loud, smacking the concrete, pattering on the paper sacks and the plastic wrappers of toilet paper and bread that had spilled onto the driveway. But the voice was louder. "Is that you? What's going on?" She looked up. Through the mist and shrouds of white rain, she saw a vague figure in the doorway. "It's me, Jiro," he called out. "Well, don't just stand out there. You'd better get inside before you're soaked." Jiro stated finally snapping Yasu out of her mind funk.

"I'm coming," she called while standing up straight. "I'm coming," she repeated, striding toward the open door. "I am coming Jiro." she muttered as she began to run, head. She tilted back, smiling into the rain. She didn't see the front stoop. The single step nearly tripped her and sent her sprawling. She slid on her belly across the slick, painted concrete.

"My Lord!" Jiro gasped. "Are you all...? Why, you're as white as a crayon! What the hell is going on?" Jiro asked in a panic. Yasu scurried sitting up suddenly before lunging forward. "Hey!" Jiro shouted out before her head struck his groin. That let the wind out of him (literally)! Yasu hugged his legs, driving him backwards as he doubled over her. His rump hit the marble floor of the foyer. Yasu clambered up his twitching body. She sat on his chest and grabbed his ears. Using them for handles she, bounced his head off the floor. The first couple of times it sounded like someone dropping a coconut. Then the sound softened to wet, sloppy smacks as if the back of his head turned into a sirloin steak. One that hadn't been broiled yet. All floppy and juicy. This made Yasu grin like a mad woman possessed.

"Just the way I like it." she stated as she began to drink up his blood.


	3. Mayuri's Experiment

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide: bold - hollow voice, italic - zanpakuto voice, *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, (author notes/translations)

* * *

Chapter three: Mayuri's experiment

Once Ichigo had returned to from his trip into his mindscape and speaking with Shiro. He knew that he had to go find Rukia Kuchiki. Usually, she would be in the Soul Society, with the rest of the Shinigami. But, since the return of Ichigo's powers, she's been staying in the World of the Living. Which was very unusual for a lieutenant but, since she was very familiar with the human world, it only made sense that she would be stationed within Karakura Town. Ichigo had found her easily by tracking her spiritual pressure. Rukia just happened to be with one of his friends Orihime Inoue as they were talking amongst themselves. Rukia had caught Ichigo's eyes as she could tell from a simple look that something was wrong. Rukia quickly said goodbye to Orihime as she went over to talk with Ichigo.  
"Are there any Hollows nearby?" Rukia asked.

"For once, no. I need to go to the Soul Society," Ichigo said.

"What for?" she asked in question.

"Something strange is going on lately. All of the unusual Hollow sightings, plus Urahahra has been gone for a while. I think it has something to do with the Seireitei." replied Ichigo.  
Rukia agreed to go with him to the Soul Society. She opened up a senkaimon that would lead the way to where they needed to go.

* * *

Meanwhile within the center of Division Twelve Barracks it looks peaceful and normal from the outside. But however inside the section label private within the research and development wing was a large cylindrical incubator that followed a cluster of electrical currents. Large cables drape down from the top and connected to a small control board in front of it. Behind the control board, Captain of the Twelvth Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Captain Kurotsuchi has been working tirelessly at a new experiment. If successful in his research, it should make purifying Hollows a much easier process. However, the experimentation isn't completely legal within the Seireitei. He would be in serious trouble if anyone found out. This is why he chose to work in an area not easily assessable by the members of his squad. Mayuri was typing in the DNA code as it showed that the vital energy signs were dangerously high. To stabilize it, a couple of the large cables must be removed.

"Nemu, go stabilize the incubator," he ordered his Lieutenant who was also daughter. She walked over and grabbed ahold of one cable with both hands. Giving it a forceful tug, the cable came flying out of the top of the incubator. She yanked out another cable before there was a pound at the door. In a panic, Captain Mayuri ordered his Lieutenant to cover up the incubator. Two men came crashing through the doors and into the research lab. Two Shinigami from division four walked in. A few taps on the keyboard and Mayuri stepped away from it to casually greet the men.

"A simple knock would have been enough. You didn't have to try and break my door." Mayuri said.

"Sorry, sir. We had orders from our squad leader to investigate your lab. She believes your doing some secret experimentation." one of the men explains.

"That's preposterous! I would never disobey orders like that!" Mayuri replied as his eyes kept flickering between the two men and the screen with the incubator's vital energy status. They were getting higher. Another cable needed to be unhooked.

"Then, you wouldn't mind us taking a look around, would you?" the other one asked.

"I would gladly, but I am in the middle of important research of a new classification of hollows. Please, let me tend to my duties." he stated as he began nudging them both out the door.

"Sorry, but orders are orders. We must look around." they replied.

"Wait, there really is no reason to-" A loud ringing exploded from the screen. Mayuri rushed over to the display screen. The vital signs are too high. Nemu removed the tarp from the incubator. Electricity bounced around inside the incubator, creating a bright light show. At its center was a large black orb with strings of neon blue and yellow lights. The messy strands of electric formed together, making one huge stream of now light blue current. Everyone within the room gaped at the large tube as the light blue stream formed all white eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils. A yellow collar wrapped around its neck as more of the same orbs that where at the center appeared on its body. These orbs where much smaller as they didn't have the yellow lights like the one in the center (see the Yugioh card Number 23 Hakurai). The pressure within the incubator was so great that the incubator burst open and shattered as the glass sprayed everywhere. The newly formed, serpent-like creature hovered before them opening up its wings as it looked almost like a dragon. Mayuri formed a large grin as he studied the monster before him.  
"What an interesting discovery. It seems my experiment is a success." Mayuri commented. A low growl came from the beast as it clearly didn't like how Mayuri viewed it.

"Experiment? Is that what I am to you? I'll show you. I am way more than an experiment. I can change life and make chaos reign down." the creature hissed out. Before anyone could protest, the beast flew up in the air. "That's exactly what I'm going to show you!" the monster stated before it destroyed a section of squad twelve barracks and flew off into the Seireitei.

The two men turned towards Mayuri whose grin never faltered even for a second.

"What in the world was that?" one of them asked.

"That my dear man was my greatest lives work. A creature part hollow that is to destroy and hunt down other hollows. I call it Hakurai." answered Mayrui. As the group of men looked out at the Seireitei, they could see dark storm clouds begin to gather.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter uploaded guys. I had some computer problems. Anyways i hope you all liked what we did!


	4. Hollowfication

This is a Bleach fanfiction story that I am teaming up with scrletfyre to write. We do not own anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. However this story is an original idea as some of the characters may seem a bit OC as we have also thrown in some completely OCC characters for this story. Please leave your comments and reviews telling us what you think. Thank you!

Key guide:** bold - hollow voice**, _italic - zanpakuto voice,_ *mental speech*, "regular speech", 'thinking', CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS, (author notes/translations)

* * *

**Chapter four: hollowfication**

Hakurai flew out over the Seiteitei as its mass amount of spiritual pressure causes storm cloud to form. Thunder and lightning clashed matching the creatures mood.

'**An experiment... Don't make me laugh. These silly creatures honestly think that they can control me! I will show them. I am no mere experiment!' **Hakurai thought to its self. Suddenly a large wicked grin stretched across his muzzle. '**Lets see how they feel when they are turned into the very creatures that they hunt and kill. Lets see how they react when they are forced to attack friends, lovers, colleagues, allies, and teammates.** Hakurai thought to itsself as it spread out its power, affecting the clouds, causing white rain to drench every inch of the Seireitei.

'**No one shall be spared as they will all be under my power. No being in this world has the power to stop me. Not even the one who created me.**' Hakurai thought to itself before its thick rich laughter arose causing thunder and lightning to echo out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo exited the senkaimon, seeing the Seireitei covered with a very unnatural storm. Before they left, Rukia made both herself and Ichigo put on a brown cloak. Now, she is greatful she made that decision as the rain poured down on them both, but not getting them wet. White rain drenched down in buckets as Ichigo couldn't help but to feel that this storm was the cause behind everything that was happening in the world of the living.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Ichigo thought to himself. In the distance the two of them could see someone standing in the rain. From the back of the head they could tell that it was Renji Abari, lieutenant to squad six commanded by Rukia's brother Byakuya Kuchiki.

"There's Renji. Perhaps he knows what is going on." stated Rukia as she _**flash stepped **_over to her friend.

***King stop her!*** Shiro yelled out mentally

*What... why?* Ichigo questioned. That's when Ichigo could feel a presence very similar to a Vizard. This caused Ichigo to curse out suddenly as he quickly **_flash stepped_** to stop Rukia.

"Renji what's going on? What is up with this rain?" Rukia asked tapping Renji on the shoulder. His clothes were soaked in white blotches, along with his hair. Renji turned as sitting on his face happened to be a white hollow mask that resembled his bankai. His eyes were bright yellow. His lips were black and curled into a smile. Renji pulled out his zanpakuto which happened to be in its sealed state as he moved to strike Rukia. Rukia stood there unmoved as she couldn't attack a friend. Suddenly Ichigo pushed Rukia out of harms way as his zanpakuto clashed with Renji's. "Ichigo... what the hell?! Why are you attacking Renji? He's a friend!" asked Rukia.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't think Renji is aware of anything right now. Trust me, I should know how a hollowfication works," replied Ichigo. 'But one question remains how come Renji has a hollow mask on his face?' Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo could sense that whatever was affecting Renji he knew this clearly wasn't a normal hollowfication. Ichigo then wondered if anyone else within the Seireitei was like this as well.***Just wound them King. I don't know what is going on, but I have a feeling we can free them. They aren't like you and me, he doesn't seem to be able to control what's happening to him. Perhaps we can use the holding cell that once held Rukia until we can figure out what is going on.***

*Sounds like a good idea Shiro. Let's hope that we can find away to save everyone before its too late!* Ichigo replies.

"Long time no see, Ichigo. Why don't me and you have a little _chat_," Renji chuckled to himself as he pushed Ichigo away from him. Without a second thought, Renji rushed for him again. As their blades clashed together, they both made eye contact as well. Ichigo could see his eyes were clouded, with a crazed look inside of them. They looked like he was a stranger to Renji, even though he knows full well that they know each other. He knew that his friend had transformed into a Hollow, but how?_  
_

Renji suddenly disappeared from view. The way Renji looked now, he couldn't let him get away from his sight. A slight breeze behind him as Renji appeared behind him. Ichigo jumped out of the way as Renji swung his Zanpakuto past him. Renji just laughed in maniacal hysteria as he hacked away at Ichigo, trying his hardest to harm Ichigo. The last strike was dangerously close to him, and he was forced to swing back. Ichigo's sword struck Renji on his shoulder. A small groan broke his evil laughter for a moment as blood seeped from his wound.

***Be careful, King. Don't hurt him too severely. Remember we need him alive.*** Shiro commented.

Renji lunged again for Ichigo, missing him only by a hair. 'There has to be a way to get him to stop without killing him.' Ichigo thought.

***We could possibly use a bakudo spell to hold him until we find a spot to keep him until we figure out what is going on.*** Shiro suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea, except that Ichigo was unable to use any type of kido. He would need Rukia to do it for him. He looked over at her. She was still in shock that Renji would even attack them like this.

"Rukia, I need you to use a bakudo spell on Renji we can get him somewhere where he can't do anymore harm to anyone else," Ichigo said.

"But. . . Th-this can't be Renji. He would never do this."

"Rukia. I need you to do this for me. Once you do this, we will make sure Renji will turn back into his old self. But we need to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else first."

Renji appeared behind Ichigo once again. Ichigo jumped out of the way, avoiding his blade. Growing irritated, Ichigo was ready to fight back. The only thing holding him back was that Renji's actions are involuntary.

"Why aren't you fight in' back Ichigo? Don't feel like it? Maybe _this_ will inspire you to fight back"

His blade began to flow red as he placed his hand on it. "ROAR, ZABIMARU!" He swiped his hand down his blade, awakening his Zanpakuto's shikai. It brole apart into six segments, with protrusions on both sides. We whips the blades at Ichigo, hard. Ichigo holds up his Zanpakuto to block it. Renji's blades turns, and wraps around Ichigo. He jumps as Renji pulls the Zanpakuto tight.

"Damn it, Rukia. Do it now!" Ichigo screamed. Renji's Zanpakuto slammed down against his shoulder. He cried out in pain. The scream snapped Rukia out of her shock. She looked at Ichigo's bloody arm, and realized Renji must be stopped.

Renji chuckled to himself as he called back his blade. That only angered Rukia.

"BAKUDO NUMBER SIXTY-THREE. SAJO SABUKU," she calls. The words summoned long, thick strands of yellow energy. The strands wrapped themselves around Renji tight, disabling him from moving. He tried to struggle free, but was unable to.

"What the hell?" Renji struggled. Ichigo lightly ram his fingers against his wound. He left it alone, hoping it would heal by itself.

***You did a good job, King. Pick your battles wisely and we will figure out what is happening even faster.***

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed. "Let's just hope there aren't too many battles I have to fight."

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine. We need to find a place to put Renji before the spell wears off."

They both stood there and thought a moment. There were many places in the Seireitei to hold him. But, where would be an easy place to go?

"What about the cell I was assigned when I was imprisoned?" Rukia suggested.

***Sounds god enough. It will hold him until we figure out what's happening at least.***

Ichigo agreed to the suggestion, and picked up Renji. He heaved him over his shoulders and began to carry him to Rukia's old prison cell.


End file.
